Spencer
| tribes = | place = 4/18 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 25 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Winner | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 11 | days2 = 44 | exiled2 = 3 }} Spencer is the Sole Survivor of . He originally competed on . An underdog throughout the majority of , Spencer made a deep run into the merge by maintaining good relations with his tribemates, but when faced with a core alliance of Kat, Loopy, and Tina, he was unanimously voted out. Returning as a fan favorite for , Spencer integrated himself into nearly every alliance pre-merge, solidifying his trust with Hallie, Gruff, Ryan, and Ben L. After a surprise mutiny, Spencer found himself on the outs, but was spared thanks to a few trips to Ghost Island. After joining forces with Bongo, Captain, and Dandrew, Spencer was able to get himself to the Final Tribal Council where he won in a landslide 8-2-0 vote, defeating both Hallie and Bongo. Profile Survivor Guys vs. Dolls Spencer started on the Epitaph tribe where he and Toon became very close. Toon shared with Spencer that there were no Hidden Immunity Idols in the game. When Toon forced rocks, Spencer lost an ally as Toon was rocked out of the game. Once the Tribe Switch occurred, he was on the outs of his tribe where the women from Valentine had majority. However, Shaina Nichole and Coconutz went crazy and tried to blindside Emily, so he helped her go against them to blindside Shaina Nichole. At the merge, Spencer found himself in a decent position where he was not closely aligned with anyone, but he did have a lot of allies. As the numbers dwindled, he was the last person outside of a larger alliance consisting of Loopy, Kat, and Tina. He won a second individual immunity challenge in order to squeeze into the final 4, but when he lost that challenge, there was nothing left for him to do. He was unanimously voted out at the final four. As a juror, he voted for Kat to win, which she did in an 8-1 vote. Voting History In Episode 3, the vote ended with a 4-4 tie between Laurence and Loopy, forcing a revote. Spencer did not change his vote on the revote. Ghost Island Spencer started on the Tulagi tribe where he quickly became the most popular player on the tribe as by the end of Day 2. He was aligned with every single person on the tribe. He used his time in this untouchable position to grow close with his tribemates and ensure strong social bonds, particularly to Bailey, Dandrew, Hallie, and Ryan. He remained in this strong position until the Tribe Switch. At the first swap, Spencer was placed on Tulagi once again where a mutiny was offered. Spencer refused the offer. His tribe lost first, but he was able to avoid Tribal Council by being sent to Ghost Island where he got an Extra Vote advantage. Upon his return, he told Dandrew about his newly-acquired advantage. At the next cycle, Spencer was sent back to Ghost Island where he got himself a Vote Block. He was nervous as each trip increased his threat level, though no one else really seemed to have been paying attention to him. Spencer and Dandrew both began growing close to Morgan during this time. Then another swap occurred where Spencer was placed with two of his allies, Bailey and Morgan, as well as easy votes in either Quinn or Trent. At this swap, Quincy was removed from the game, which resulted in all the Ghost Island advantages being removed from every player, leaving Spencer stripped of any advantages. When his tribe lost the Immunity Challenge before the merge, they had an easy choice in Quinn. However, his allies, Bailey and Morgan, decided it would be best to cut Trent as to avoid his potential connections in the merge, so Spencer complied. At the merge, Spencer reconnected with all his old friends and made some new ones as well. His ally, Bailey, went to the first Ghost Island since the reset where he got half of a Hidden Immunity Idol. He gave the other half to Spencer to hold on to with an agreement that Spencer would give it back after Tribal Council. Spencer complied. Bailey promised Spencer an idol in exchange for his as Bailey had gone back to Ghost Island again, but never followed up on that promise. Bailey won a third trip to Ghost Island which shot up his threat level astronomically. Spencer knew it would be necessary to jump ship sooner than later. Spencer was telling everyone about Bailey's threat level whilst still suggesting that the plan was all Ryan's idea, hoping to shift the target that way once Bailey left. Bailey knew his fate and so he handed most of his advantages over to Spencer in secret now arming him with: two hidden immunity idols and a Vote Steal. Now armed, Spencer had much more room to play with. He won individual immunity in the next cycle, though he likely did not even need it. With Bailey gone, Spencer focused on his relationship with Morgan. The underdogs, Bongo and Captain started to make a lot of noise around this time talking about blindsiding Ryan, and Spencer agreed it was time to dethrone Ryan. Spencer successfully flipped and was able to pin the flip on Gruff, who ended up getting the boot when Ryan surprised everybody with a hidden immunity idol play. However, Spencer does take responsibility for flipping his vote to his former allies. Bongo, Captain, Morgan, and Spencer blindsided Ryan and at this point in the game there were six left, consisting of three pairings: Bongo & Captain, Dandrew & Hallie, and Morgan & Spencer. After the Ryan blindside, Spencer and Morgan flip back to Hallie & Dandrew, hoping to be the last pair standing. They are not interested in working with them though and instead team up with Bongo & Captain against Morgan & Spencer. Spencer uses his one of his idols and negates the majority of the votes sending Captain to jury. Spencer was by far the biggest threat to win the game at this point and everyone saw it. Bongo, Dandrew, Hallie, and Morgan devised a plan to finally vote out Spencer. Bongo played his vote block against Spencer, making the vote a 3-2 split against Morgan (which Morgan did not know at the time). Spencer did use another idol and Morgan got idoled out in fifth place. At the end of the season Bongo surprised everyone by winning the final immunity challenge and he knew he would not be able to defeat either Dandrew or Spencer but decided he'd rather bring Spencer to the finals than Dandrew. Spencer got the final trip to Ghost Island awarded to him by the jury where he was allowed to choose what urn he would like the votes to be read out of, sort of a superstitious thing. At the Final Tribal Council Spencer was able to wow the jurors and ensure 8 of the 10 jury votes. He won the season in an 8-2-0 vote against Hallie and Bongo, respectively. Voting History In Episode 5 & 6, Tinakula won the Immunity Challenge, forcing one of their members to be exiled to Ghost Island by random draw. Spencer was selected, granting him immunity from Tulagi's Tribal Council. In Episode 16, Ryan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Spencer's vote against him. In Episode 17, Spencer used a Vote Steal advantage on Ryan, allowing him to cast an additional vote in Ryan's place. In Episode 19, Spencer used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 4 votes against him. In Episode 20, Spencer used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. Also, Bongo used a Vote Block advantage on Spencer, preventing him from voting at Tribal Council. Post-Survivor * In September 2019, Spencer was announced "Best Winner" in the third Generation Awards. Trivia * Spencer was considered for , but was ultimately not chosen. ** He is the only one from the final five of not to return for Chicago. * Spencer is the only one of the top three vote getters for the second chance ballot (the others being Alfie and Shaina Nichole) to reach the merge in . * Spencer is tied with Dexter in and Kat in Guys vs. Dolls for the most jury votes received in a single season, with 8. * Spencer is one of four Sole Survivors to not win the Final Immunity Challenge, yet still win the game. The others are Jordan in , Kat in Guys vs. Dolls, and Bear in . * Spencer is one of six contestants to start on tribes of the same color across multiple seasons. The others are Andrew and Vinny in and , Loopy in Guys vs. Dolls and , Brody in and , and Quincy in and Ghost Island. * Spencer recruited his mother, Stacy, to play . She would later return for . References Spencer | before = Spaz | after = Daisy }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Guys vs. Dolls Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Guys vs. Dolls Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Epitaph Tribe Category:Wanamaker Tribe Category:Tulagi Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls Category:Survivor: Ghost Island